Beso Robado
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Y tal vez por eso siempre le robaba besos. ¡Drabble! ¡KxI! ¡AU! [Yaoi] -¡Denle una oportunidad!


**Beso Robado.**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fueran míos ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene temática Yaoi, ósea homosexual, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Koga observó con diversión a su novio desde su lugar, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar con una sonrisa embobada en su rostro, el chico de orbes ambarinas se veía realmente lindo con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando suelto dos mechones a los costados de su cara y usando un delantal mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Soltó un suspiro, como el idiota enamorado que ahora era al tiempo que aguantaba soltar una risita, era divertido en cierto punto el ver lo habilidoso que resultaba ser la bestia con los quehaceres de la casa.

"—¿Te sorprende?—recordó que Kagome le había cuestionado la primera vez.—Inuyasha por muy tarado y torpe que parezca es una buena esposa.—comento la azabache al reír ligeramente.

—¡Kagome!—exclamó el peli-plateado al estar completamente sonrojado.

—Lo siento, _Inu-chan_. Es la verdad.—dijo divertida.

Y de esa forma ambos amigos habían seguido con su discusión mientras que él...él había quedado pensativo.

 _—¿Esposa?—_ pensó atontado."

—...ta-escuchó lejanamente.—¡Lobucho idiota!—llamó un cabreado Inuyasha.

—...

—¡Ookami!—gritó con enojo el amo de casa.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Bestia?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

—¡Que prepares la mesa, tarado!—repitió el Taisho.

El chico de ojos azules cielo tan solo resopló, podría ser bueno en los deportes, mantener buenas notas en casi todas las materias, ser popular al igual que él -aunque eso no era muy de su gusto por ciertas personas- ser bueno con las cosas de la casa y todo lo que quisiera pero su carácter seguía siendo tan malo como siempre, junto con su orgullo y arrogancia -aunque él no se podía quejar mucho- sin lugar a dudas su novio siempre sería una bestia.

—Está bien, ya cálmate, _nena_.—dijo al recalcar lo ultimo dicho con malicia.

—¡Bastardo!—exclamó el más bajo.

El basquetbolista tan sólo rodó los ojos, el ambarino era _tan sensible_. Comenzó a sacar los utensilios para servir la comida mientras que su amante apagaba el fuego de la hornalla, observó por unos instantes el ceño fruncido del contario antes de sonreír con malicia.

—Inuyasha.—llamó.

—¿Qué?—dijo con brusquedad el susodicho.

—Mírame.—pidió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quie...?

No logró terminar su pregunta con dejos de malhumor ya que el chico más alto le había interrumpido al robarle un beso, otro más, provocándole un enorme sonrojo.

¿Qué demonios tenía el Ookami con esa mania de robarle besos a cada rato?

—Te ves precioso cada vez que te sonrojas, bebé.—dijo con una sonrisa ladina el arrogante chico.

Eso solo aumentó el rubor del ambarino.

—¡Ko...Koga!—dijo el tomate peli-plateado.

El susodicho tan sólo sonrió, bueno aunque cuando se trataba de sonrojos y besos su novio era el mas lindo y el mejor. Y tal vez por eso siempre le robaba besos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!~ Yo aquí con mi primera contribución al fandom este año, por cierto...¡Felicidades! Por atrasadas que sean xD**

 **Bien ahora la razón por la que escribí este drabble en vez de terminar de una maldita vez mi fic "La Guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo" es simple y sencillamente pues que tuve otra de mis conocidas bofetadas mentales y pues esto salió tambien esta el hecho que hasta el momento no encontré nada sobre esta pareja en español aquí y ademas estoy asiendo promoción sobre un nuevo fic/saga y sí, es sobre estos dos ;)**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado y si ven algún error pues discúlpenme porque esta vez lo subí directo del celular sin pasarlo previamente por Word y ademas son las 2 de la madrugada aquí.**

 **Pues ya que estoy que muero de sueño me voy~**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás, [mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
